


Close your eyes

by DrowsyTea



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, idk it's kinda angsty??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyTea/pseuds/DrowsyTea
Summary: it's just a dream.





	

He missed him.

He missed his smile.

He missed his laugh.

He missed it, even the way he cried.

He regretted that he couldn’t protect him.

When he saw a sharp knife already been impaled through Mahiru’s chest, he felt his world collapsed.

He’s gone.

Because of him.

Because Kuro couldn’t protect him.

Because of him.

The light in Mahiru’s eyes disappear.

Because of him.

That bright smile is gone.

he wished this all is just a dream.

Mahiru is still there with him, smiling brightly, saying something like, “Good morning Kuro! Let’s go! We don’t want to be late.” Or maybe something like, “I’m your partner!” and more.

It’s just a dream.

A nightmare.

Everything is okay.

He’s okay.

It’s okay.

So he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> That was so short omg maybe because this is my first fanfiction?? or maybe just because i'm a lazy ass. Well, this is my first fanfiction and if you can please give me some honest opinion <3 Thank you!


End file.
